Past Encounters
by Sakura Harusame
Summary: The Reikai Tentai's next mission: apprehend a dangerous apperition who's spent the last 16 years hiding out in the Ningenkai. The problem is they quickly realize this is one mission they may not be able to complete.YxK, KxY, KxB, KxOC
1. Prologue: Sakura Blossoms

Past Encounters 

Written by: Sakura Harusame

Disclaimer: Okay, if owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama would be tied up in my room right now and I wouldn't be typing this.

I'm back with a vengeance. I was one of the many victims in the recent slue of fic takedowns. While I respect the Administration, I still think it was wrong that my story was taken down because I, like so many others, do not have perfect grammar. Spell check only goes so far, people! But, despite that, I will continue to update my other works and I'm reposting this. Thanks to all of you who care!

Okay, this is how things are written: "..."-talking, /.../-thinking, ...-telepathy

Prologue: Sakura blossoms

"Hiei, how long will it be before I get to see you again this time?" A young girl stood in the middle of the makai, facing a man she had seen as her onee-san for decades.

"I'm not sure Sakura. It may be a while." He heard a rustle in the brush and sense the reiki he had been running from for days. He had to leave, now. "I have to leave. Take care Sakura."

Hiei took off at top speed, only pausing for a moment to look at the girl was forced to leave behind. /Goodbye, my Sakura blossom.../

/Goodbye, my chibi ryu.../

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty-two years later...

"Sakura! Sakura! Get up or you'll be late to school!" A woman's voice floated up the stairs and into Sakura's room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She rolled over, throwing her feet off the bed. Sakura looked at her alarm clock. 7:45 am. "Kuso! I'm going to be late!"

Less then ten minutes later, Sakura was in her uniform with her hair done and teeth brushed. She dashed down the stairs, keys and backpack in hand.

"Sayonara okaa-san!" She jumped into her car and sped off to school, not even hearing her mother's reply.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SCREECH

Sakura came to a halt infront of Keiko's house. The girl was standing outside, looking at her watch.

"Keiko! Hurry, get in the car!"

"Sakura?! It's about time you showed up!" Keiko jumped into the rose red convertible and Sakura once again took off at an alarming speed.

"So, do I go and get that shitsuko boyfriend of yours?" Keiko blushed. She knew Sakura was talking about Yusuke.

"We better, or he'll never show up for school. And he's not my boyfriend!"

Sakura just laughed. The junior high girl next to her always denied any sort of relationship with Urameshi, but Sakura could tell Keiko had a thing for him. Just like she could tell he had a thing for her as well.

"Hold on!" She took a sharp turn to the right and skidded to a halt infront of Yusuke's house.

"Hey, Yusuke!! Get your lazy ass out here!"

He opened the window and looked out to see Keiko and Sakura in Sakura's convertible. "What the Hell do you want?!"

"Get in the car! I'm not being late again because of you!"

"I'm comin'!" Yusuke dashed out the door and jumped into the backseat next to Keiko.

Sakura pulled out and shot off for Sarayashiki Junior High. She looked down at her radio. 7:58am. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!"

"Well, you shouldn't have come after me if your this worried about being late!" Yusuke barked.

"And have Keiko pissed 'cause I left her precious boyfriend at his house?! Fat chance dumbass!" Sakura said with a laugh.

Keiko just blushed and Yusuke practically growled. "We're not dating!" They both yelled at her.

"Ya, sure your not!" She slammed on the brakes and motioned for the two to get out. "I'll pick you guys up this afternoon, like usual!" Sakura screamed as she took off again.

8:01am. One minute late. /Kuso! I'm gonna get a detention for sure this time! / She slowly made her way up to her classroom.

"Miss Harusame, I'm glad to see you could join us today." Sakura's teacher, Akuma-sensei, hated her.

"Konichiwa, Akuma-sensei." Sakura casually walked over to her seat and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing? Go to the principal's office, now."

"Hai, Akuma-sensei..." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room just as casually as she walked in.

After about twenty minutes in the principal's office, she had talked her way out of yet another detention. That's what made life at Meio Academy easy- that she had the ability to talk her way out of anything, except when it came to Akuma-sensei. Kami, did that women hate her.

The rest of the morning flew by. Sakura quickly found herself outside eating lunch at her usual table. She and her friends, Nami, Kaya, and Akari loved to sit and make fun of all the girls that fawned over the hottest guy in school, Shuichi Minamino. But in reality, the four of them had the biggest crushes on him out of any girl at Meio Academy.

"Kami, he's so hot..." Nami sighed.

"Just look at those girls! All over him like he's some piece of meat!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But what I wouldn't give for a taste of that!" Akari practically squealed. All of the girls nodded in agreement and giggled.

"You know Sakura." Kaya had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Rumor has it Shuichi-kun has a crush on you!"

"N-nani?! Shuichi-kun could have any girl in school! What makes you think he has a crush on me?!" She stressed the word 'me' as she spoke.

"Because, everyday I see him glancing over at our table. And I have a feeling he ain't staring at Nami, Akari, or me." Kaya's voice told Sakura she thought that was the end of this discussion.

"Well Kaya, you're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean..." Sakura said with a laugh. Nami and Akari giggled.

"She's got you their Kaya!" Nami said between giggles.

"Oh, shut up!" Kaya crossed her arms infront of her chest and turned her head away from the table.

"Um, excuse me?" A boy was standing next to Sakura, his voice cracking nervously.

"Hai?" Akari spoke up, see as no one else would.

"Which one of you is Harusame-san?"

"That would be me." Sakura said, her voice growing more polite with every word.

The boy shoved a note in her hand. "I was told to give this to you and to tell you do not let anyone else read it." With that, he ran off to his friends.

"I wonder what it says!" Nami, Akari, and Kaya exclaimed.

"Well, let me read it!" Sakura quickly unfolded he note and began to read it.

Sakura, It's been a long time, at least twenty years. I will be at your house tonight, be there alone. Tell no one of this. –Hiei

/Hiei!? Oh my.../ Sakura was in shock. She hadn't seen or heard from Hiei in years, sense she left the makai.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura, this is Nami, do you read?" Akari waved her hand infront of Sakura's face while Nami spoke.

"Huh? Oh, um... What were you saying?"

Kaya sighed. "We were asking you what that note said."

"Oh... I can't tell you guys. The sender asked me not to." Sakura folded the note back up and put it in her pocket.

She was suddenly assaulted by her friends begging and pleading to read the note or to at least know who sent it to her.

"Ne! I told you guys, you can't read it!"

"But Sakura!"

RRRRIIINNGGGGG

/Saved by the bell!/ "Well, we better get to class! Ja ne you guys!" Sakura ran off to her next class, biology. She was always there early. It was one of the three classes she had with Shuichi.

"Ohayo class." Hen-sensei walked in, setting his briefcase on his desk.

"Ohayo Sensei." The class responded in unison.

"Now today we have a lab with plants." Sakura and Shuichi both half-smiled at this. They loved plants, and were very good with them. (A/N: Hm, I wonder why Shuichi is good with plants...?) "You'll need one partner for this project, and it will last for a week or two. Now, pick your partners."

Every girl in classroom, except Sakura, rushed over to Shuichi. He just smiled that smile of his that made any girl weak in the knees. Sakura was about to walk over to her best friend, Yu Kaitou, when she decided to listen in on Shuichi trying to pick a partner and not hurt any of his adoring fangirls at the same time.

"It seems Minamino-san has quite a bit on his hands." Yu spoke as he walked up to Sakura, laughter and malice both filling his voice.

"So it seems..." Sakura knew not to bother telling Yu off for sounding so cruel. She knew that Kaitou and Shuichi never really got along.

"Why is it that you are never one of those girls? I know you are attracted to him." Yu said, taking the seat next to her. His words sounded bitter but Sakura just let it pass, chalking it up to her growing headache.

"I have no intention of throwing myself at a man who is nothing more then eye candy with a brain." Sakura said. She sat up a little more as to add to the effect of her words.

"Nothing more then eye candy with a brain, hm? Why is it I cannot bring myself to believe that last comment?"

"Because you can read me like a book, Yu, why else." It was a statement, not a question, and Yu knew it. "I can't help but like him... he's so adorable and intelligent."

"Um, girls? I already have a partner." Shuichi said in a shy voice.

"Who?" All of them asked in unison, all 12 of them.

"Harusame-chan is my partner." He looked over to her with a smile, but his eyes said 'onegai?'.

Every one of those girls was glaring at her. How dare she be his partner?!

"Uh..." Sakura said intelligently.

"Go ahead, I'll be someone else's partner. It will give you a chance to talk to him." Kaitou whispered to Sakura, getting up from the seat he was in and walking up to another classmate.

"Um... h-hai. I'm Minamino-kun's partner..." She muttered half-heartedly.

Shuichi got up and walked over to Sakura, taking the seat previously occupied by Kaitou. He smiled that smile of his, the one that melted the heart of so many women. One of which was Sakura. She looked over to Yu, the look in her eyes asking if he was really okay with this. Yu just smiled and nodded before turning back to his lab partner.

/Alright, if you say so Yu... /

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All right, I've changed things a bit to make it more interesting later on in the story line. I hope you guys like this! Oh, and before I forget, please review. Like I said in my other fics, reviews help to tell me if I'm doing things wrong, what I can make better, what stupid mistakes I didn't catch, etc. So please help me become a better writer, review.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting with the Koorime

Past Encounters 

Written By: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: Dani Yuy

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are this computer, my manga/anime, and Sakura, Nami, Kaya, and Akari... And I don't own the song 'When I Look to the Sky' By Train.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer for the prologue: Princess Shadowcat! Arigatou for being such a wonderful person and actually reviewing for me! And, as a thank you... (hands her a Sakura and Kurama plushie)

"..."-talking, /.../-thinking, _italics_-telepathy

Chapter 1: Meeting with the Koormie

Sakura could have died in her biology class and been the happiest girl in the world. Shuichi had asked her to call him by his first name! Maybe her friends were right when they said Shuichi had a crush on her... Nah.

She was grinning like a manic for the rest of the day, even more so when she spotted her friends. She still felt bad about abandoning Yu though. She'd have to apologize later.

"What are you so happy about?" Nami asked upon seeing Sakura's smiling face.

"You know how we have a biology project, right?" Nami and Akari nodded; Kaya didn't have biology class.

"Well, guess who my partner is!" Sakura squealed.

"Is he about 5' 10", red hair that rivals the color of your car, the most gorgeous emerald eyes I've ever seen, and the most creamy complexion in all of Japan?" Akari asked dreamily.

Sakura had a slightly confused look on her face. "How did you know?"

"Because he's walking this way!" Kaya hissed.

She turned around in just enough time to say hi first. "Ohayo, Shuichi-kun."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." All of Sakura's friends giggled at this. "I just wanted to say, arigato for being my partner and here." He handed her a piece of paper. "It's my phone number and address. Call me or stop by whenever you're ready to start our project."

"Okay. I'll talk to you guys later, I've got to go pick up Keiko and Yusuke." Sakura waved and ran off to her convertible.

Shuichi looked stunned. /Yusuke? How does she know Yusuke?/

His stunned look, however, went unnoticed by everyone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was in no hurry to get to the junior high, so she actually went the speed limit. She popped in one of her favorite CDs, an American group called Train.

When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye  
  
And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go  
  
Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

"Hey, Sakura!" Keiko yelled and waved to get Sakura's attention.

"Hey Keiko, Yusuke. C'mon, I've got things I need to take care of tonight." She said with a soft smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Yusuke asked in a sarcastic tone that simply said 'I really don't care.'

"Well, the guy I have a crush on is my biology partner and an old friend that I haven't seen in years is coming over tonight. Any more questions, gaki?"

"Gaki? I only thought our principal and sensei called me that..." Keiko just laughed at Yusuke's comment.

"Everyone calls you a gaki Yusuke! It's because you are!"

"Shuddap Keiko!"

"Trouble in paradise, Yusuke? I swear, you two fight like a married couple." Sakura pulled into Keiko's driveway and motioned for her to get out. Yusuke jumped out too.

"Where do you think you're goin' Urameshi?"

"I'm tutoring him in science." Keiko said with a smile.

"Oh, tutoring! Well, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With a laugh and a wave, Sakura pulled out and drove down the road to her own place.

She pulled into her driveway, turned the car off and ran inside. She was so excited! Her best friend, her onee-san, was going to be there tonight! Okay, so they weren't really related, but Hiei was the closest thing Sakura had to family for a long time. He looked after her, protected her, loved her. He made her feel like she finally fit in somewhere, and it was the same for him.

Sakura wasn't like ordinary 16 year old girls. She was a kitsune apparition, well, half-kitsune apparition, half-Koormie with a natural Jagan. She was, at one time, a great tozoku of the Makai. She was tricked by Enma and was forced to live within a ningen body for 16 years. She remained in her ningen form after finding out she could still used her ki to control plants and use her healing and ice powers.

The one thing she feared was to be discovered, for Koenma to find her. She knew Earth had a new sprit detective, but she had no clue as to whom it was. She had had no contact with the Makai for years, or the Reiki for that matter.

She was forced to eat dinner alone, like usual. Her mother was out of town and her father was dead. He had died of cancer the year she met Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. The three of them had just started Junior High and it was her second year. Yusuke decided to try and fight the toughest student at Mushiori Jr. High. It turned out to be Sakura. (A/N: I just came up with one... I can't remember any of the other school names but Yusuke and Kurama's!)

Tap-tap

Sakura jumped. /What the Hell was that!? /

_Sakura, open the window. It's me._

Hiei! She unlocked the window in her living room and he jumped inside.

Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around the fire apparition infront of her. "Oh Hiei... I've missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, my little Sakura blossom." He wrapped his arms around he and returned the hug.

"So, how have you been? Tell me everything." Sakura stepped back and sat on the couch. She then motioned for Hiei to join her.

"Everything?" She nodded. "Alright..."

They sat and talked for hours. Hiei told her about his recent indiscretions and being forced to work with the new sprit detective along with the detective's best friend and Kurama. Then he told her of the Dark Tournament.

"Oh Hiei, I can't believe that Togoro is... dead. I'm glad though." She had a smile on her face. "Now, tell me more about the new sprit detective."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, before I go, I have a few translations for you: Ohayo- good afternoon; Gaki- punk (and we all know Yusuke is); Kitsune- fox; Tozoku- thief; Reiki- Sprit World; ki- energy

All right, I think that's it. Please review, I want to know how well I'm writing!


	3. Chapter 2: Of Kitsune and Reikai Tentai

Past Encounters 

Written by: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: Dani Yuy

Warning! OOC Hiei when he's with Sakura, and language. Those are the only things I have to warn you about. This chapter...

The way things are written: "..."- talking, _italics_- thinking, /.../- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside), (...)- the Authoress, me, talking

Chapter 2: Of Kitsunes and Reiki Tentai

"The new sprit detective for Earth is named Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yu-Yusuke?" Sakura suddenly felt dizzy. "H-Hiei, I know Yusuke. I've known him for a few years now... He's my ningen form's best friend's boyfriend..."(A/N: Well that's a mouthful...)

"Keiko?" Hiei asked, hoping she would say no.

His hopes were in vain. "Hai, Keiko... Oh Hiei! What's going to happen when he finds out?!" Sakura was on the edge of tears. Hiei had only seen her cry once and that was the first time he ever had to leave her. He had one of the Hiroseki stones she had cried.

"Shh Sakura, calm down. I'm the only in all of Reiki who knows who and where you are." Hiei put and arm around the girl.

"There's another person who knows who I am, Genkai the psychic. She is Yusuke's sensei, I know that but I didn't realize he was the new reiki tentai..."

"How did Genkai find out?"

"She could sense it in me. She pulled me aside one day when I dropped Yusuke off at her temple. Genkai gave me her word that she would not report me to the Reiki authorities, so I haven't been too worried." Sakura couldn't look at him, she was too afraid of what his eyes would tell her.

/Hiei./ A familiar voice filled Hiei's head, and Sakura's as well. She didn't mean to listen, she couldn't help it. It was hard to control her powers when she was upset, or when she was pissed for that matter.

/Hn./

/Koenma wishes to speak with us. He has a new mission./ Kurama's words rang through not only Hiei's but Sakura's ears as well.

/I'll be there shortly, kitsune./ Hiei closed the mental link they used and then looked to Sakura.

"Hiei, I heard. I know that voice..."

"You do?" Hiei was a little confused. How could she recognize Kurama's voice?

"Ya, its Shuichi's voice. I go to school with him. He's about 5' 10", rose red hair, emerald green ey-"

"Eyes. His full name is Minamino Shuichi?" Sakura nodded. "That's Kurama's ningen form."

Now Sakura knew she was going to pass out. The guy she had a crush on was the ningen form of the most notorious tozoku in all of the Reiki and the Makai, the silver kitsune Yoko Kurama!

"Hi...ei" With a loud 'thud', Sakura hit the floor.

"Sakura?" Hiei picked her up and shook her, trying to wake her up.

/Hiei, we need you here. Now./

/I told you, I'd be their kitsune. Now leave me be./

/Ne, Hiei. I'm not leaving you alone until you leave wherever you're at./

"Wake up Sakura. I need to go." Hiei shook her lightly.

/I know you can hear me. Why is it that you refuse to leave yet?/

/Mind your own business, kitsune./

"Un... Hiei? What happened?" Sakura held her head, shaking it lightly.

**_Who is that? She sounds familiar..._** The Yoko within Kurama spoke lightly.

_Stay out of this Yoko..._ Kurama warned.

"You passed out Sakura. You figured out who you-know-who really is. The shock caused you to pass out."

**_My, my. You're very talkative with this one Hiei._** Yoko was taunting him to get his attention.

/Hn, baka kitsune... I'm coming Kurama./

/Fine, but hurry. Koenma is getting angry./ Kurama closed the mental link between the two of them.

"I heard the entire conversation. Don't worry about me, Hiei. I'll be here when you get back." Sakura pulled herself back onto the couch.

"Oyasumi Sakura."

"Oyasumi Hiei."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What is you want from me?" Hiei spat angrily at Koenma as he walked through the Prince of Sprit World's office doors.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke whipped around to see Hiei walk through the door.

"About time, half-pint!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ya, what took ya Hiei?" Yusuke intervened before Hiei could throw a comeback, or a punch, at Kuwabara.

"I had matters to attend to." Hiei snapped in return, glaring at Kuwabara and mentally promising him a slow, painful death.

**_Hai, matters with a certain female friend of yours?_** Yoko asked in an implying tone.

/Hn. Not the kind you're thinking of Yoko.../

_Yoko, keep your hentai thoughts to yourself for once. Onegai?_ Kurama thought with a sigh.

"I have a new mission for the four of you." Koenma cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him. "There's a notorious apparition on the lose in the ningen realm. She is –"

"She? This apparition is an onna?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"Hai, she is. Now, may I continue?" They all nodded. "She's a half-breed: one-half Kitsune, one-half Koormie. She also has a natural Jagan. The onna is one of the greatest tozoku's-"Yoko growled at this comment. "-in the Makai but little is known about her. All I know is my father tricked her into taking a ningen form and she was forced to remain that way for 15 years. She should be about 16 now. Find her and bring her to me."

"You have no description of her?" Kurama asked, hoping for a little more to go on besides that she's an apparition in a 16-year-old ningen's body.

"Hai, I know little of what she looks like in her ningen form, but I can give you an accurate description of her Yoko form."

"Yoko form?!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama exclaimed.

"Hai, Yoko form. She stands at 5'8", long Sakura blossom pink hair, and bright ice blue eyes. Her hair and eyes earned their color from the cross between the silver kitsune and Koormie blood in her. She has two tails and Kitsune ears that match her hair and a necklace around her neck with a Hiroseki stone on it. It's said the stone is from a Koormie she was close to before she left the Makai. Though, we're still not sure how she got so close to a Koormie in the first place." Koenma looked down at his paperwork and sighed.

"Anything else you want to tell us? I'd like to be prepared when I start a mission for once..." Yusuke grumbled.

"Hai. She is extremely powerful, be careful of her roses. She can make them into anything from bombs to –"

"A whip." Hiei stated, catching everyone off guard.

"Right, Hiei. That's her trademark move, the Rosewhip." Koenma looked right into Kurama's eyes as he spoke. "She is of a high class of youkai and apparitions. Beware, she is also a seductress."

Hiei snorted at this. "Why should we worry about that? Yoko would be that only one to worry about and he can handle himself."

**_Hiei, is that a challenge?_** Yoko scoffed.

/Hn. Baka kitsune.../

"Any more questions?" Koenma asked, looking as if he was about to dismiss them.

"You said you knew a little of her ningen form." Kurama said, attempting to keep himself, and Yoko, focused.

"Oh, right! We've had some of our parolees track her. It seems she was able to keep her ki intact while ningen, as you did Kurama. The youkai tracking her have been able to spot her a few times, but nothing much. Um... lets see..." Koenma shuffled through all the papers on his desk. "Here it is! It says she's 5' 6" or 7", long pink hair that stops in the middle of her back, bright amber eyes. From reports, her name is Harusame Sakura."

Kurama and Hiei both looked as if their hearts had stopped. What had Koenma just said? Harusame Sakura?

Kuwabara noticed the looks on the two ex-thief's faces. "Hey guys, what wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." Both muttered.

_Kami, I was afraid of this. They know her ningen name, and they want me to help arrest her_! Hiei's mind was in a state of panic. How was he going to protect her if he was one of the people after her?

Kurama was no better off. _Harusame... Sakura, she's the onna I...The onna I've..._

**_The onna you've fallen for, Little One._** Yoko finished for him, his voice laced with the smug look that was surely gracing his face.


	4. Chapter 3: Another School Day

Past Encounters 

Written by: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: Dani Yuy

Disclaimer: I won Yu Yu Hakusho cards and DVDs, but not it. Why must you remind me?!

The way things are written: "..."- talking, _italics_- thinking, /.../- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside)

Chapter 3: Another School Day...

Sakura lay in her bed, crying. _Why, why now? Why when Hiei has come back for me? When Shuichi-kun is starting to notice me?_

She looked at her clock, 6:53 am. She sniffed then sat up, whipping the tears from her eyes. She knew that for now she had to keep up appearances. Make it look like she was nothing suspicious.

Sakura got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She knew it was going to be a long day, but at least it was Saturday. No more school for a few days. Maybe with that time she could find a way to get away from here, to hide herself, to avoid being caught...

The shower doused her with a blast of cold water. "Cold, cold, cold!!!" She quickly adjusted the water so she was sprayed with warm, relaxing water.

_I don't know what to do. Maybe I could ask Hiei to hide me. Or maybe I could talk to Genkai! Ne, she doesn't need to get into trouble with the Reiki authorities... What am I going to do? I have no one to turn to... I may as well turn myself in!_

A ten-minute shower, and another twenty minutes to get dressed, later and Sakura was sitting in her car. She started the car and took a look at her radio, 7:43 am.

"Might as well go get Keiko and her boyfriend... Maybe I'll stop by and get Kuwabara too. At least he'll be grateful for the ride!" Sakura reached into her purse to make sure she had her wallet to find a piece of paper.

"What the...?" She unfolded it and saw Shuichi's neat handwriting.

Address: 300 South Garden Ave.

Phone: 625-9094

Call me! –Shuichi

"Ooo! I think I'll pick him up too!" She squealed, pulling out of the driveway. Maybe today would be a good day after all.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

HONK-HONK

"Keiko! C'mon! I've got three other people to pick up and I'd rather not be late today!" Sakura honked the horn again.

"Moshi moshi Sakura! How are you today?" Keiko jumped into the back of the car, as usual.

"Just fine, what's got you in such a good mood?" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Um, well..." Keiko blush was almost as deep a shade of red as Sakura's car.

"Oh Keiko, did you and Yusuke finally make it official?" The pink-haired teen squealed.

"Uh huh!" Sakura pulled out, heading strait for Yusuke's. "He asked me out last night!"

"Oh Keiko, I'm so happy for you!" She was speeding, as usual, so they quickly arrived at Yusuke's house.

"I'll get him." Keiko jumped out and ran to the door. She placed a soft knock and gave a quite yell for her boyfriend.

"Hiya Keiko. You and Sakura here?" Keiko nodded as Yusuke stepped outside.

"Aww! You two are just so kawaii! But we don't have time for the first day shyness! I have two other people I gotta pick up!"

888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura skidded to a halt infront of Kuwabara's house.

"You mean to tell me we rushed outta my place to get the baka?!" Yusuke half-screamed.

"Not just him! I'm picking up another friend too, you dumbass!" Kuwabara walked out the door to hear two of his friends screaming at each other.

"Hey, what you doin' here Sakura?" Kuwabara said happily.

"You want a ride to school or what?" He nodded. "Well, you'll have to get in back. I have another friend I'm picking up."

"Okay!" He jumped in back next to Yusuke.

"Alright, now does anybody know were South Garden Ave. is?" Keiko just giggled.

"Ya, I know where it is. Go to the end of the road and make a left. That's it!" Yusuke replied.

"Okay. I had no clue where it was but I have a friend who lives on that road and I figured I'd be nice and give him a ride." Sakura said with a small smile as she pulled out and took off.

"Him?" Keiko inquired with a small laugh. "Would this 'him' happen to be that Shuichi guy you have a crush on?"

"So what if it is? If any of you say one word to him, I'll throw you out and run you over." She shot back, her smile now a sinister one.

"Hey! That's him, isn't it?" Kuwabara shouted.

Sakura screeched to a halt. "Ya, that's him. Shuichi-kun!" She waved her arm to signal his attention. "Shuichi-kun!"

He walked over to her car, admiring the color. "Konichiwa Sakura-chan."

"Kurama?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted before they could stop themselves.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! What are you two doing here?" Kurama shouted, jumping back.

"Um, Yusuke. His name is Shuichi..." Sakura said, a little unsure of her voice.

"Sakura, we know Shuichi personally. His nickname is Kurama." Keiko said with a wink to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Ya! Kurama here is a good buddy of ours!" Yusuke said with a small smile.

"Um, did you need something Sakura-chan?" Kurama noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara holding back a laugh. Kurama glared at the two of them, nearly causing them to laugh.

"Oh, right! Would you like a ride to school?" She said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Hai, and arigato." Kurama jumped into the car and Sakura took off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Every girl in school, or at least that's how it seemed, saw Sakura pull up with Shuichi in her car. She could hear them whisper things like, 'Why is he in her car?' and 'I can't believe how lucky she is!' and 'Oh Kami-sama, don't tell me that she's his girlfriend!'

Shuichi gave Sakura that infamous smile of his before getting out of the car, going around, and opening the door for her.

"Arigato Shuichi-kun." She gave him a small smile before talking his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"Dou itashimashite." He replied, not releasing her hand quite yet. /I can't believe that tonight I have to help Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei arrest her! /

"Sakura! Oh Kami-sama, Sakura!" Her three best friends ran up, a look of excitement and confusion on their faces.

"Konichiwa Nami, Akari. Konichiwa Kaya." Sakura had completely forgotten Kurama had a hold of her hand.

"You have to be the luckiest girl in school!" Akari announced.

"Why didn't you call and tell us!" Nami demanded.

"Awwww!" Kaya squealed. "I told you he liked you!"

"Nani?" Sakura was beyond confused. What in the Hell were they talking about?

"You're dating Minamino-kun, aren't you?" The three shouted in unison.

"Ne, what made you think that?" That's when Kurama squeezed her hand. She gasped. "Oh..."

"Don't 'oh' me, Harusame Sakura! Kami damn it, you can be so infuriating at times!" Kaya yelled, drawing even more attention their way.

"Well, what do you want me to say? And damn it Kaya, don't talk to me like I'm two! I get enough of that from sensei!" That's when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harusame and her friends." It was Akuma-sensei. "I should have known that it was your foul mouth yelling like that. All four of you, to the principal. Now!"

"Akuma-sensei, why are only four of us going when I clearly see five." Kurama stepped in.

"Oh, Minamino. I know you wouldn't do anything like these troublemakers... Now, let's get you to class before you're tardy."

"I was the subject of their argument." That was when Akuma took a good look at the picture infront of her. There were three onna standing infront of Sakura, and there in Sakura's hand was Shuichi's, his fingers laced in her's.

"Minamino! I expected better from you! You should know that public displays of affection are not tolerated on school grounds!"

"Well, then. It seems I need to join my new girlfriend-"Kurama winked at Sakura and she blushed so deep, she resembled her car. "-in the office."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My mother isn't going to like this one..." All five of them had gotten 2 days of out-of-school suspension for foul language and public displays of affection. Even though the only ones who were charged with a PDA were Sakura and Shuichi.

"And you think mine will, Kaya?" Nami pouted.

"Well, I can kiss my allowance sayonara for the next two weeks..." Akari sighed. She was going to be poor for the next two weeks!

"My mother won't even care. She probably won't even be home until you start getting money again Akari." Sakura said in an indifferent voice. Her three friends froze. They all knew Sakura's mom was rarely around and that Sakura resented her for it.

"Hey, at least you'll be able to spend time with Shuichi-kun!" Nami said with a wink.

"Girls, onegai, don't make fun of Sakura-chan. I only said that to make sure you weren't the only ones who got into trouble." Kurama stepped from behind Sakura, startling the four girls.

"Arigato for trying to cover for us. Um, do you need a ride home Shuichi-kun?" Sakura shook her keys.

"Hai, I would love one."

/Sakura! Get home quickly! I need to get you out of town, now! / Hiei was practically screaming.

/Hiei? Why? The Reiki has no clue as to who I am while I'm in my ningen fo-/

/Hai, they do! That's what Koenma wanted to speak with me about last night. Our next mission is... you. / The second Sakura heard this she collapsed.

"Sakura!" Kurama caught her before she could hit the ground. He grabbed her keys and placed her in the car. "I'll take her to my house until she wakes up."

"Alright. Just be careful, okay?" Kaya's concern could be seen in her eyes.

"Okay." He jumped in, started the car, and took off. _Let her be okay... _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And five pages later, another chapter was written! Okay, this was pretty much just a filler chapter. Just here to add detail to the story.

Now, I'm not getting too many reviews for this one... Can those of you that read this and are not reviewing start to please? And anyone who reads this story of mine and likes it, can you please tell your friends about it? I would really appricate it!


	5. Chapter 4: A Change of Persona

Past Encounters 

Written by: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: um... new beta needed!!! : )

Disclaimer: Okay, this is a FAN fiction. Why would I be writing this if I owned it?!

The way things are written: "…"- talking, _italics_- thinking, /…/- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside)

Chapter 4: A Change of Persona

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I?_

"Nice to see you're doing alright. No, don't try sitting up." She felt a hand push her back down on the… what ever it was she was lying on.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Her eyes refused to focus.

"I'm Shuichi, and you're at my house. Before you ask, you fainted in the parking lot at school. I caught you and then took you to my home, seeing as I have no clue where you live." He was smiling, she could tell by his tone of voice.

"Arigato, Shuichi-kun."

"Call me Kurama." He brushed the pink hair out of her face as she nodded.

/Sakura, are you alright?/

/Hai Hiei, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all./

/I'm coming to get you, I don't care where you are. I'm following your rei and should be there momentarily./

/Hiei, ne! I'm not at home; there are other people around!/

/I know, I can sense their ki. It's familiar too…/

/Hiei?/

/Kurama!?/ Both Hiei and Sakura shouted.

/What are you doing Hiei? Why are you talking to her, and how is it she's talking back?/ Sakura laughed nervously at his question.

/Open the door, and I'll tell you everything./ Kurama walked over to the front door and opened it to let the Jaganashi in.

"Hn." Hiei rushed over to Sakura's side, kneeling next to the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Hiei. Now I believe we have some explaining to do." She glanced over at Kurama.

"Sakura, what are you?" He was merely acting, but a good act none the less.

"I'm an apparition. The one you're after to be exact. Koenma's after me because of his father." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"But, how is it I never noticed? You're part kitsune, I should have known."

"She's in a ningen body Kurama. Enma tricked her after she attempted to steal the three artifices that we eventually stole. She was forced into a ningen body for fifteen years. Koenma must have realized her fifteen years were up." Sakura just nodded to show she agreed with Hiei.

**_May I see you in your Yoko form?_** A seductive voice coaxed.

"Who the Hell?!" Sakura about leaped out of her seat.

"My apologizes, that is Yoko." Kurama spoke with a small smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Oh… Um, I'm not sure if I can transform into my Yoko form. I haven't tried sense I realized it wouldn't be possible during my fifteen-year imprisonment."

**_Try it, I believe you can now._** Yoko was practically purring. He was relishing in the thought of there being another Silver Kitsune, even if she was only half.

"Should I Hiei? I mean, it'll burn up a lot of my ki… And that's just if I fail at it." Hiei pulled her up and nodded.

/Hiei, how is that you know Sakura?/

/I'll explain it to you when she goes back to sleep. She'll need to after this Kitsune./

/Hey, I thought that was my nickname./ Sakura had a satisfied smirk on her face before she stood up and closed her eyes.

To Hiei and Kurama, Sakura just stood there with her eyes closed. She was actually concentrating on what her Yoko form looked like. Her bright pink hair, piercing ice blue eyes, about 2 inches taller, longer nails and hair, Kitsune ears… Slowly but surely, Sakura's appearance began to change. Minutes seemed to be hours to the girl but soon enough, she stood there in her Yoko form.

"Hiei… It's good to be back." Sakura had a smug smirk on her face. Her voice had deepened to an almost sensual tone, and her eyes had a playful glint to them.

**_She… she's…_** Yoko was speechless, something that had to be a first for the three century old Kitsune.

"Kirena…" Kurama muttered. She caught what he said, but decided not to comment just yet.

"You seem to be your old self, Sakura. How do you feel?" Hiei couldn't help but return the smirk. He had missed this side of Sakura.

"Reborn. I feel stronger then I ever did before Enma trapped me in that body." Sakura fingered the Hiroseki stone around her neck. "Hm… I feel like a fight."

"Well, care to spare with me?" Kurama took a step forward.

"Hn, why not. You'll be fun to play with. Especially with Yoko inside of you."

_**Who says it's really him you'll be sparring?**_

"Make up your minds. I want to see just how rusty my techniques are." Her smirk returned and she was still playing with the Hiroseki stone around her neck. "Wait, I have an idea. Who ever can guess where this Hiroseki stone came from will fight me. If neither of you can, I'll just have to pick one of you…"

"Alright."

**_Fine by me. I enjoy a good challenge now and then._** Yoko smirked inwardly.

"Okay then, I'll give you each one question to ask me. But you cannot ask who it is. You first Kurama." Hiei was just laughing inwardly. This amused him to no ends because he knew whose tear that was: his.

"Alright, why is the stone black and not cream like other Koorimes?"

"Ooo! Good question! And the answer is… because the apparition I got this from is not a full Koorime."

**_And now my turn?_** Yoko questioned in a smug tone. He already knew who it was, but he would ask the question anyway.

"Hai Yoko, ask away."

_**Is the apparition male or female?**_

"Another good question. He's a male." Hiei instantly stopped smirking.

**_It's Hiei, isn't it?_** Yoko laughed.

"Bingo, bingo. You win the prize." Sakura said in a mock-Botan voice.

Within those few seconds, Kurama was gone and replaced with none other then Yoko himself. He walked over to Sakura, took her hand and kissed it. "Charmed to meet you."

Hiei snorted as Sakura blushed ever so slightly. "Likewise. It's an honor to meet the legendary Yoko Kurama, infamous tozoku and heartbreaker."

"Ne, the honor is mine." This time, Kurama snorted, but only for Yoko to hear.

Yoko led Sakura outside to Shuichi's backyard, where what seemed a sparring ring was already set.

He took his starting position. "Ready?"

She just stood there, hands at her sides. "Hai."

"Ready, fight!" Hiei yelled, signaling that the match was to start.

Yoko lunged at Sakura, knowing full and well that she could easily dodge his attack. And she did, reaching into her hair and grabbing a seed. It transformed into a rose and she threw it at him, causing him to suddenly halt.

"Hey Yoko!" He looked up in the air to where he had heard her voice. She put her finger to her head like it was a gun. "Bang."

The rose exploded with tremendous force, sending Yoko flying from the ring. To recover he did a back round off and landed on his feet.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But it'll take much more then that to defeat me!" His ego was taking over, never a good sign.

_This is turning out to be more interesting then I thought…_ Yoko thought to himself.

**_That's because you're too full of yourself to admit she's a formidable opponent._** Kurama reminded him with a laugh.

Sakura laughed at Yoko's comment. "A little cocky are we? Well, I'll fix that!" With a flick of her wrist, ice shards were raining down on the Sliver Kitsune below her.

Hiei sat in the nearest tree watching the "free entertainment." _Even after over twenty years, she hasn't lost the grace she had when I last saw her. Neither has Yoko for that matter but I think she can take him. _

Yoko did a series of elaborate escape moves to avoid the rain of shards. He reached his hand into his hair and pulled out a seed of his own. The second it left the confines of his beautiful silver hair, it was a rose. He pulled the petals off and let them rest in his palm. Soon, a gentle wind picked up and whirled the rose petals around him like they were a tornado.

"Ah, petals and thorns… each of your rose petals is like a razor blade. I know that attack well. But surely you can do better then that Yoko." Sakura pulled another rose out of her hair as she landed, this time turning it into her favorite weapon.

"Rosewhip!" The whip lashed out at Yoko, darting through his petals and thorns attack and striking him across the arm.

He too had taken another rose out of his hair and threw it at her, cutting her cheek and the headband she had on. The band fell to the floor and a small line was visible on her forehead.

"Mistake number two Yoko-san."

"And what was mistake number one, my chibi mesu no Kitsune?"

"Accepting my challenge in the first place!" A bright wave shot from Sakura's third eye making a direct hit Yoko. He fell back and was pinned to the ground. She walked over to him and kneeled down. "Had enough? My powers are strong enough to hold you for days. They've been gathering themselves for over fifteen years now."

Try as he might, he could not free himself. **_You were never one for strategy Yoko._**

_Silence, Little One. I'm not in the mood for this…_ He had lost and he knew it. He had never lost to an onna before; it was a strange feeling.

"Conceit and we can go in."

"Fine…" Yoko grumbled before transforming back into Kurama.

88888888888888888888888888888

I'm so sorry if anyone seems a little OOC… I had a little trouble finishing this chapter. . Anyways, R&R!!! You've already read it, so why not review?

Oh, and mesu no Kitsune means "vixen" and chibi means "little"


	6. Chapter 5: Hidden Pasts, Dark Secrets

Past Encounters 

Written by: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: Calling all betas! New beta needed!

Disclaimer: Chapter 6 and I still don't own it…

The way things are written: "…"- talking, _italics_- thinking, /…/- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside)

Chapter 5: Hidden Pasts, Dark Secrets

"Hiei…"

"Hn." He merely glanced at Kurama.

"She's asleep now."

"Hn." He was sitting on the window seal, as usual.

"Tell me what I want to know." His voice was stern, but not so much as Hiei would think he was commanding him to do it.

"And what is that?" Hiei joked, something he would only do with Sakura and Kurama unless he was taunting that baka, while smirking.

"Inform me of how you know Sakura." Kurama said, sounding annoyed.

"Alright Fox, calm down." Hiei sighed before looking over at his best friend. "Sakura was born on the Koorime Island, just as I was. She was forced to leave home when she was about 5 ningen years old. She had been banished, why is not my place to say. When I found her, she was half-dead and starving. I fed her; thought to this day I still don't know why. We were inseparable from that day forward.

"She could get to Yukina for me. As children, they were friends. She and Yukina had taken to each other quick. Sakura would tell me how my sister was doing. How she was, whether or not she was being treated well, those things." He looked out the window again, his deep crimson eyes seemed to be searching for something. "This went on for a long time, that is, until I had my Jagan eye implanted. We were eventually forced to separate but we kept in contact as much as possible. Seeing as she has a natural Jagan, it made communicating that much easier.

"She took off to the land of her father, one of the last villages of Sliver Kitsune left. Well, Sakura and her father are Sliver Kitsune. The rest of the village is Red Kitsune. A baka there practically stalked her. His name is Li, and he even went so far as to ask her father for her hand. She refused it, but her father accepted it. Li is the strongest male in the village, and having him marry Sakura would have been an honor. It angered her so much she left. That's why she tried to steal from Enma, and that's why she is a ningen now."

"Inari… You two have known each other all your lives." Kurama's emerald eyes softened as he glanced at the sleeping onna on his couch.

"Almost, having Sakura in my life is like having another sister. I love them both but it's a platonic love, Fox." Hiei added, noting the look on Kurama's face.

"So you two have a brother-sister relationship?"

**_That's good for us, Little One._** Yoko's voice was suggestive, as usual.

_Yoko, do not get any ideas. We will not bed her-_

_**But what if that's what she wants? I find it wrong you would deny someone so lovely of something she wanted.**_

/If anything, she'll want a real relationship, not some tryst. / Hiei looked back over to Kurama, his eyes filled with amusement.

"You know Kurama, she has quite the crush on Minamino Shuichi."

**_And Minamino Shuichi has quite a crush on her as well._** Yoko remarked.

_Yoko… _Kurama growled, his face turning bright red.

"I already know." Hiei pointed to his Jagan, which was glowing a faint color of purple. Kurama shot him a glare, causing Hiei to laugh. "I'm beginning to think you and I spend too much time together, Fox."

**_Or perhaps, not enough…_**

_YOKO! How many times must we go over this? Hiei is my friend, nothing more! _Kurama massaged his temples, trying to fight off the incoming headache.

/Well, I should hope so Shuichi./ Sakura giggled aloud from under her covers.

"Well, ohayo Sakura-chan." Kurama pulled her covers away from her face to see her bright amber eyes.

"Sakura, no –chan at the end, alright?" He nodded. "Good."

"Sleep well?" Hiei glanced over at her and his eyes said it all.

"Hiei!" Sakura jumped up and planned to take off after the Jaganashi, but her legs gave out causing her to fall back onto the couch.

"Before you ask hai, hai, ne, and hai."

"Stop doing that Hiei! And I can't believe you told him!" She glanced over at Kurama at the word 'him'.

"Not everything. I left a few things out. Like the things it took me years, maybe even decades to get out of you, for example."

"He neglected to tell me why." Kurama took a seat next to Sakura.

"Why… why what?" She seemed utterly confused.

"Why you were… banished from the Ice Lands." Kurama's voice, which was usually filled with confidence, sounded unsure and nervous.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't exactly what you would have called a… peaceful child. I loved to fight and I frequently stole things. My people saw me as a nuisance, so I was banished." She grinned at him. "Guess it's my kitsune blood."

**_So, to satisfy yourself, you became a tozoku. You love a good challenge and are highly intelligent. Am I right?_** Yoko could barely conceal the intrigue in his voice.

"Hai Yoko but I'm not too sure about the intelligent part."

"You seem a little too interested in her Yoko." Hiei said from his seat on the window seal.

Sakura, ignoring Hiei's comment, continued. "That's not the only reason I became a tozoku. I had heard rumors of a powerful Sliver Kitsune who was a bandit. I wanted to meet him, just to know my father and I weren't the last. One day, my wish was nearly fulfilled…"

**Flashback**

Sakura darted through the woods, gracefully dodging the trees. She was almost to the village said to be filled with riches. And was heavily guarded, I might add.

_Perfect,_ She thought. _A place where my skills may actually be put to the test._

Suddenly, a streak of sliver blew by her. She was caught of guard, but quickly regained her composure.

_Wonderful,_ _competition. _She snorted.

When she arrived at the village, she saw the one she had been after for years now.

_He does exist… The sprit fox Yoko Kurama… Father and I are not the last of our kind…_

**End Flashback**

"When I went to approach him, he took one look at me and left."

**_Ah, so that apparition was you? My you've... developed well over the years._** Sakura's face turned red ever so slightly at Yoko's comment.

"Arigato Yoko-san, I think." Hiei's laughter was visible from the couch. "It's not funny Hiei!"

"It is too. You didn't quite catch his meaning, did you?" When Sakura didn't answer immediately, Hiei's whole body shook with restrained laughter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, that's chapter 5. Yusuke and Kuwabaka will make an appearance, and it may be a little angsty in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: The Circle of the Black Rose

Past Encounters

Written By: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by:no more beta... T.T

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters… It still hasn't changed.

The way things are written: "…"- talking, _italics_- thinking, /…/- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside)

888888888888888888888

Chapter 6: The Circle of the Black Rose

Sakura made to go after Hiei again. She stood up only to be pulled back down by Kurama. She fell into his lap with an audible 'eeep!' In the process her shirt, now torn from the earlier fight with Yoko, fell off her left shoulder to reveal a tattoo.

"Sakura, what is that?" Kurama asked, his arm securely around her waist telling her she wasn't going anywhere.

"What does it look like? It's a tattoo, you baka." Sakura seemed a little reluctant about revealing anything more.

"Sakura, is that-" A knock at the door cut Hiei off. Sakura jumped at the distraction, running for the door.

"Konichiwa, Minamino residence." She said as she opened the door.

"Sakura?!" Two stunned young men, one with jet-black hair the other with bright orange, stood infront of her.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! What are you two doing here?"

"Us! We should be asking you that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh, Yusuke nice to see you've finally come for a visit. You too, Kuwabara." Kurama seemed a little too cheerful.

"Stop acting like that." Sakura said before bounding off to the now empty couch. There was a small dagger in the coffee table pinning down a note.

Sakura, I think I'll let you and the fox take care of explaining things to the baka and Yusuke. I'll be back soon. I need to see Mukuro.

Sakura toyed with the dagger as she read the note. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked into the room to see her playing with the dagger as if she did so everyday.

Suddenly they heard her give a soft chuckle. "Our favorite chibi hono'o has taken off to see Mukuro, Kurama." She had completely forgotten about Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Wait… How do you know Hiei, Sakura? And Mukuro for that matter." Yusuke seemed rather calm about the whole thing.

"Urameshi, you didn't know she was a psychic?" Kuwabara asked as if it should have been so incredibly obvious.

"Ne!" Then everything hit Yusuke like a ton of yen. The apparition they were after, Sakura knowing Hiei, her uncanny ability to seem to be able to read his mind. Everything.

"S-sakura? Y-you're my, my next mission! You're no psychic; you're an apparition! I'm suppose to capture you and take you to Koenma!"

Then, about five seconds later, Kuwabara caught on. "Oh kuso! There's no way I'm putting her in the Reiki prison Urameshi!"

"It's either that… or Enma will be after you next." Sakura's voice was sad, almost regretful. "I am truly sorry you had to find out about me like this Yusuke. And I'm sorry for what I have to do next. Please, take care of Keiko for me. She won't understand."

"What do you mean Sakura?" Kurama asked, taking a step towards her.

"Stay away!" Her voice was changing and her eyes were welling up with tears. "I-I'm sorry Kurama… When Hiei returns, ask him what he found out from Mukuro. That will tell you why Koenma is after me."

"Wait, Sakura!" It was too late. In a fog she created, she had escaped out the window Hiei had been previously occupying. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen were a few icy blue stones on the floor. Yusuke fell to his knees, shaking violently.

"No… She can't be gone. Just like that, one of my best friends… No, one of my family, is gone."

The three of them just stood there in shock for what seemed to be hours. Sakura had effected them all in some way. Kurama had fallen for her, his Yoko side hoping to take her as his mate. She had become like family to Yusuke, and had been the one to show him just how deeply he cared for Keiko, even if it was through taunting that she did so. Sakura was family to Kuwabara as well. With no parents, he needed people to look up to. Between Shizuru and Sakura, he had learned honor and a sense of what was right.

"Sakura! Mukuro told me about the Circle of the Black Rose. I know the two of you are apart of it." Hiei practically shouted, unable to sense her ki. He jumped through the window to find the other three-fourths of the Reikai Tentai but no sign of Sakura.

"Hiei, she's gone." Kurama said in a distant voice quite unlike his own. "She told me to ask you about the information you gathered from Mukuro."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Hiei was going into hysterics, though he would never show it.

"Gone, as in not here anymore, Shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei took a deep breath to stop himself from killing the boy. "Mukuro told me about the tattoo on Sakura's shoulder. It's the symbol of the Circle of the Black Rose."

"Which is?" Yusuke asked, losing his patience.

"The Circle of the Black Rose is a society of high class apparitions. Each member is selected based upon his or her strength, amongst other things. Their true object was to overtake the Ningenkai. Sakura was accepted over thirty years ago. She was in the Triad, the three most powerful apparitions in the group. The Triad consisted of Sakura, Mukuro and one other member. Unfortunately, Mukuro can not remember who the third member was. Each was intitled to a third of the Makai. Mukuro was the only one to take her's.

"There are two new members of the Triad. Well, there were. One of the other's has died while the other is blind. Mukuro gave me no names." With that said, Hiei grew silent.

"She has to be going to the Makai. She would be protected by Mukuro, right?" Yusuke asked.

"She would be protected by any of the Black Rose. They are all under her order. The third member was the strongest of the Triad, so now that he or she is dead, Sakura and Mukuro must either fight to find who's stronger or have joint control of the Black Rose. And the third member's part of the Makai." Kurama answered, getting the information from Yoko.

"How do you know that Kurama?" Kuwabara finally spoke up.

"As Yoko, I was asked to join the Circle of the Black Rose." Kurama said, his tone almost proud. "I would have been the head of the Triad at the time."

"Why didn't you?" Kuwabara voiced the question on everyone's minds.

"I was quite taken with an apparition at the time. Her name was Ryoko. I couldn't leave her behind." Hiei visibly flinched at the name, but Kurama was the only one to notice. He would have to ask Hiei about that later, but now was not the time.

"So, Koenma is after Sakura because she's apart of this society?" Yusuke questioned.

"Hai I do believe so Yusuke." Kurama muttered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mukuro!" Sakura busted through the doors to Mukuro's throne room.

"Mukuro-sama, we could not stop her!" A dozen or so of her guards ran into the room close behind Sakura.

"There is no phoenix from these ashes, there is no peace for me." Sakura recited as though it were a password.

Mukuro rose to her feet. "Leave us at once!" Her servants bowed before scurrying out of the room.

"You look as if the Grim Reaper herself paid you a visit."

"Ne… I haven't seen Botan in ages." Sakura replied, causing both herself and Mukuro to laugh.

"What brings you here, and in a ningen form none the less. You know you will be killed on the spot by any apparition that sees you."

"I'm a ningen, not a baka. I'm here for your protection Mukuro, not lecturing."

"Has Koenma finally found you?" Sakura nodded. "Damn… Well, you are always welcome here. I'll have you shone to you're room."

"Arigato Mukuro." Sakura walked off as a servant walked into the room. Confused, she ran off after Sakura saying something about the room being on the third floor.


	8. Chapter 7: Bad News Comes in Threes Or D...

Past Encounters

Written By: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: no more beta... T.T

Disclaimer: See chapters 1-6

The way things are written: "…"- talking, _italics_- thinking, /…/- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside)

88888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7: Good News Comes in Threes… or Does it?

"Why run? You're a fighter Sakura, this isn't like you." Mukuro sat in her study, staring at her guest. Sakura, now in her Yoko form, refused to look her in the eyes. How could she tell Mukuro the truth? It would be admitting she had become weak during the time she had spent in the Ningenkai. That was something she wouldn't - no, couldn't - do.

"I just…" She sighed. "Drop it, it isn't worth the breath."

"Yes it is, and you know it. Tell me now."

"Damn it, why won't you just leave it alone?!"

Mukuro just looked at her, her face passive and emotionless. This wasn't the Sakura she knew. The Sakura she once knew was diligent and graceful, nothing like the girl infront of her. Why was she making this so hard? She would have to tell Mukuro what happened sooner or later, and Mukuro preferred it be the former rather then the latter.

It was as if Sakura feared this. Like by telling her what had happened, it would be saying she was weak and worthless. Like she could no longer take care of herself.

"It was just easier for me to run at the time…" Sakura muttered, but not so low that Mukuro was unable to hear her.

"I thought as much. You grew up with the tentai, his girlfriend, and his best friend. Well, your ningen form grew up with them." Mukuro moved over to Sakura. "You're only weak if you keep everyone at a distance."

"No, people are a weakness. You know that was well as I do Mukuro."

"Then why is it you got so close to the reikai tentai? And that great oaf he calls a best friend? Or his girlfriend for that matter?"

"It's not as if I planned to do so! Inari, they've become a weakness, my weakness." Sakura looked up at Mukuro, her eyes showing anger, self-loathing, and sadness. "And that is unacceptable."

"Having a weakness proves you still have humanity left. Even Hiei and I have weaknesses."

"Really, and just what are those so-called 'weaknesses' of yours?" Her voice was flooded with sarcasm.

"Hiei's are you and his sister and mine are you and him. I thought you would know that by now."

"Then not only am I weak, I'm a liability as well." She looked away, blinking back the forming tears. She wasn't sad, oh no, she was pissed. She hadn't been upset like this in years.

Before Mukuro could retaliate, a young apparition - a girl by the sounds of it - burst through the doors. "Mukuro-sama! I have news!"

Mukuro gave Sakura a final pointed glance; one that clearly stated this conversation was far from over, before turning to the girl. "What is it Aya?"

"The members have been summoned. All are accounted for, except for the heir to the last third of the Makai. His placeholder will be here though. Yomi also said his heir will be here as well."

"Members?" Sakura whispered. "You've summoned the Circle. Who is this Yomi and that other youkai as well?"

"Aya, you may go." With a wave of Mukuro's hand, the girl scurried off. "Yomi and I are what's left of the Triad. The other youkai of which Aya and I spoke of died many years ago. We all assumed you were dead, but you're fate was worse… To be a stuck in a mortal body for over fifteen years…"

"So you mean that because of your assumptions, I am no longer apart of the inner circle." It was more of a statement then a question, Mukuro noticed.

"Hai, but there is a way of changing that. You'll have to defeat one of the others who have a third of the Makai. Yomi will be a challenge. I do not even remember the name of the other youkai, the one that had died. His heir has not been found, or at least not to our knowledge, but the heir's placekeeper will be here in his, or her, place."

"So what do you advise?"

"That you challenge the heir to Yomi's third of the Makai. I am unsure as to who it is, but it's better then you taking on Hiei. You cannot challenge a heir's placeholder either..."

"Fine, I will take your advice. I thought I would have to do as much anyway." Sakura smiled for the first time sense she had arrived, other then her arrival itself. It was a sinister smile, that of one who's seen the evils of all three worlds, one who's been apart of some of those evils... "Now, how should I make my presence known? I do wish it to be a surprise to all the members, especially the other two-thirds of the inner circle."

Mukuro grinned. "Why is it I get the feeling you already have something planned?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"HEY! EARTH TO TODDLER BITCH!(1)" Yusuke sat in the living room of Kurama's house, the rest of his 'team' sitting near him, as he shouted into his laptop-looking communicator.

The screen when from static to an image of Koenma. "Sorry Yusuke. I'm busy at the moment. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Fuck no!" Yusuke yelled at the communicator as Koenma's image disappeared.

"It seems that we'll have to pay the young prince a visit." Kurama stated, his voice allowing no room of contestation.

"Hn." Hiei looked to Kurama, noting his eyes had a hint of amber to them. "Where's the portal to the Reikai at?"

"Um guys, I don't think-" Kuwabara pointed to the screen. "-we need to worry about that."

Koenma was sitting there in his teenage form, grinning like a manic and his face was slightly flushed.

"Have fun while you were 'busy'?" Kurama asked, putting his hand infront of his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Yusuke smirked.

"Urameshi, what are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara asked, slightly confused.

"Oh Koenma…" A familiar voice called.

Koenma quickly put his hand over the microphone, but not nearly covering it enough to block out the conversation. "Boton, now's not really the time for this… Plus, we were just together. I need to do my job, as do you."

"Oh but Koenma!" Her voice was on the verge of being a whine.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell over laughing as Kurama gave a goodhearted chuckle and Hiei just smirked. Boton and Koenma, who would have thought?

"It seems romance is just popping up everywhere…" Kurama stated, glancing at Yusuke deliberately for too long.

"Don't go there Kurama…" Yusuke muttered, but no so quiet that the kitsune couldn't hear.

"Now Yusuke, what is it you wanted?" Koenma asked once things simmered down.

"I want off this case. Now."

"But, Yusuke! I need her captured and I need her captured now!" He slammed his fist on his desk. There went his good mood…

"Nothin' doin'." Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"Hey Koenma, just why is it you want us to get her so bad?" Kuwabara asked.

"Good question Kuwabara. I guess I should have mentioned that before. She's a top-ranked member of an elite group of youkai and apparitions. It's called -"

"Ya, ya, we know what it is..." Yusuke muttered.

"How did you-"

"Mukuro informed me." Hiei said from the seat he had taken in the windowsill. "And I, in turn, informed them."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Koenma! Get off the communicator! I don't care-"

"Hey Boton." Yusuke said, his smirk growing into a grin.

"Oh, hello there boys." Boton's face suddenly showed up infront of Koenma's. "Caught that apparition yet?"

"No, and were not gonna either." Yusuke shot back.

"But, but! I won't get to spend any time with-MFF!" Koenma put his hand infront of Boton's mouth to stop her ranting.

"Please Yusuke?"

"Give her a pardon, let her go. If I bring her in, you question her and that's it. She's in a ningen body now! That's like throwing Kurama in Reiki prison!" Yusuke shouted.

Koenma sighed. "Alright, if you bring her in and I get to question her about the activities of the Circle of the Black Rose, I'll let her free... I'll have to tell my father…"

"Deal!" Yusuke shouted as he shut the communicator and turned to face the other's with a grin. "She'll get to go free you guys!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1)- I love that line! I got it from one of the episodes and I thought it fit so well there! I think it was episode 72 or something like that…

Yay! An update! Woot! You know those wonderful little things called reviews? They help get chapters up faster! I promise they do!


	9. Chapter 8: The Meeting of the Circle

Past Encounters 

Written By: Sakura Harusame

Beta-ed by: Dani Yuy

Disclaimer: See chapter 1-6…

A/N: A rare chapter with nothing but Yoko! No Shuichi being in control, just Yoko. But Shuichi will be talking to Yoko at random points.

The way things are written: "…"- talking, _italics_- thinking/…/- telepathy, **_bold italics_**- Yoko/ Shuichi (whoever is trapped inside)

Chapter 8: The Meeting of the Circle of the Black Rose, part one

"Where the Hell are we?" Yusuke yelled, pulling some twigs out of his hair. He had transformed into his youkai form for the meeting and now he was regretting it.

"We're in Mukuro's territory you baka…" Hiei lunged at a C-class youkai and sliced it in half.

"Yusuke, why are you wearing that?" Yoko asked with a little amusement in his voice.

"That kid that gave me my letter was at my place when I got back… He pretty much shoved me into this outfit." Yusuke grumbled. He felt, and looked in his opinion, so stupid. "Stupid clothes, stupid meeting, stupid everything!"

Hiei moved a branch to reveal a paved path leading to a large gate. "Through there is Mukuro's palace."

"Then let's go." Yoko brushed passed Hiei and walked to the gate; Yusuke and Hiei close behind.

"Who goes!" One of the guards, a lower B-class youkai by his ki, asked.

"Hiei, heir to Mukuro." Hiei said with a snarl, stepping from the shadows.

"Yoko Kurama, heir to Yomi."

"And Urameshi Yusuke, new ruler of Raizen's territory."

The guard bowed to Hiei. "Gomen nasai Hiei-sama. Mukuro-sama requests your presence in the Main Hall."

"Hn. Move." Hiei commanded with a growl.

The two guards scrambled to get out of the way as to let Hiei, Yoko, and Yusuke pass. The three made there was up to the palace doors at a relatively slow pace. Hiei was the first to reach the doors and pushed them open. Immediately, he was greeted with the sight of a scantly clad young youkai. Yoko and Yusuke were close behind spotting the girl as well. Hiei's heart seemed to skip a beat. He knew this girl; the outfit was so familiar to him. He just couldn't place where he had seen her from…

Sakura stood there and smiled at the three 'guests.' She knew they recognized her, but didn't at the same time. That was what she was hoping for.

"Welcome, password." She said, the rehearsed tone she had had earlier with other guests gone now replaced with a more pleasant one.

"There is no phoenix from these ashes, there is no peace for me." All there of the boys responded in a dazed voice.

Sakura bowed, just enough to allow them to see down her top, then moved to allow them passage. Yoko was lost in a world of his own and didn't enter the building until Hiei and Yusuke pushed him through the doors. Sakura giggled.

Yusuke paused briefly. _I know that giggle…_ He thought before walking into the banquet hall. They were being lead there by Sakura, still unaware it was her.

**_Yoko, we're here on business. This is work for us not time for you to jump any youkai with its defenses down at your first chance._** Kurama reprimanded.

_Mind your own business, Little One._ Yoko growled in return. _I'll jump her, or anyone else, if I please._

_**Yoko…** _

_Fine, business first – pleasure later._ Kurama snorted at Yoko's comment but left him alone. For now anyway.

"Hiei-sama, you are to come with me. Mukuro-sama wishes to see you. Yoko-san and Yusuke-san, Aya will show you where you are to go." Sakura motioned to said girl as she came into view.

"Come with me, Yoko-san and Yusuke-san." Yoko and Yusuke exchanged a look before following Aya. Once those three were out of sight, Sakura began to walk off but not without motioning to Hiei to follow her first. They walk in what seemed to be the opposite direction of where the others had gone.

_Where is this onna taking me? This is not they way to Mukuro's throne room._ Hiei, lost in his own thoughts, nearly ran into Sakura when she stopped at Mukuro's private quarters.

Sakura tapped on the door. "Mukuro-sama, Hiei-san is here to see you as you've ordered."

The door opened to reveal Mukuro. "Very good, you are dismissed. Come in Hiei."

Sakura bowed and walked off. She turned back to Mukuro and the look in her eyes promised death if she told Hiei anything. Mukuro nodded and walked into her chambers.

"What do you want, Mukuro?"

"Konichiwa to you as well, my heir."

"Knock it off. What do you want?" Hiei's eyes where stern but the look in them told Mukuro that he would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"I wanted to make sure you knew the rules of conduct for one of these meetings before you went in there. You are to sit at the High Table, along with myself, Yoko, Yomi, and Yusuke. You will be formally inducted to the Circle. If someone contests your induction, or someone wishes to contest your heirship, you will have to fight until surrender. Do not kill anyone tonight, Hiei. It will be seen as treason and will be disobeying my orders."

"Anything else I must remember?"

"Hai, and while I don't worry about you when it comes to this, I worry about Yoko and Yusuke. There will be an entertainer of sorts here tonight. She is a… performer. She sings she dances, and she is beautiful. She is not to be touched. By anyone, understood?"

"Hai. Now if you will excuse me…" Hiei turned back to the door.

"Wait." Hiei stopped. "Hiei, do me a favor: have fun tonight. Let lose but still have enough sense not to do two things."

"Hn, and what are those?"

"Forget the code of conduct I just told you of and take a drink from Yoko." Mukuro stated with a smile.

Hiei snorted before pulling open the door and walking out.

"You're never going to know what hit you tonight, my little heir." Mukuro whispered her voice mischievous and full of laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here is the Banquet Hall. Mukuro-sama and Yomi-san have requested that you sit at the High Table with them and Hiei-sama." Aya said as she opened the doors.

The hall was decorated in a beautiful array of color, red to blue and every color in-between. The tables were set up in small circles of four, each group being a different color. The High Table was set apart from the rest and was adorned in silver and gold. It was quite the sigh to behold.

"Woah… Hey onna, what's that there for?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to a pole infront of the High Table.

Aya giggled, knowing Yusuke was talking to her. "The entertainer, silly! What else?"

"Entertainer you say… And this entertainer - it's a she, correct?" Yoko asked, many thoughts, all of which were of a hentai nature, running through his mind.

**_Yoko, keep your libido in check for once, will you?_** Kurama reprimanded. **_I wish to walk away from tonight will my virgin eyes still intact…_**

_Then close them, Little One. _Yoko responded with a grin. _Besides, I'm present in your mind at all times. You know as well as I do you that you no longer have virgin eyes. Or is it that you have already forgotten about the girls' locker room incident?_

…**_Shut up Yoko._** Came Kurama's well-bred and well-educated response.

"What are you smilin' about, Yoko?" Yusuke asked. "Oh! I get it! You're happy they're providing 'entertainment'!"

"I'll leave the two of you to explore the Banquet Hall. Summon me if you require my assistance." With that said, Aya walked out of the room while laughing.

The two youkai did just that. They inspected every inch of the room, taking in the beautiful decorations and delicious smells of the upcoming feast. Yusuke's stomach growled, reminding him he'd only had breakfast that day and it was now around six o' clock in the evening in the Ningenkai.

Outside of the banquet hall, however, Sakura and Aya stood in deep conversation. Aya had a look on her serious face. Sakura's was equally as grave, as the two of them were discussing the night's upcoming events.

"Do you think things will go as planned, Sakura-san?" Aya asked. She seemed genuinely worried, something rare in the Makai.

"One can only hope Aya-chan, one can only hope. I'll go in and check on the boys now. I fear what could happen if I leave them unsupervised for too long…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she pushed open the door to the banquet hall. "Konichiwa."

Yusuke and Yoko whipped around and looked to the doorway. The youkai from before was standing there. She had a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Konichiwa… um… I'm afraid I never caught your name." Yoko stated as he walked towards her.

"Aurora is my name." Sakura said quickly. _Damn, now I'll look suspicious! At least I'm not lying. My name is Aurora; well at least my stage name is…_

"Well then, konichiwa Aurora-chan." Yoko took her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed slightly, but only for the effect. Or, at least, that's what she was telling herself.

"Now, now. Rule number one, Yoko-san, no touching. I'm a performer not a prostitute." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Ah, so you're the performer!" Yusuke exclaimed while checking 'Aurora' out. "Well, I approve."

_I wonder what Keiko would say if she heard you right now, Yusuke! _Sakura thought as she spoke to said boy. _Maybe I'll have to tell her about this later…_ "Hai, I'm the performer for tonight. I am also to see to you, Hiei-sama, and Yoko-san personally, Yusuke-san."

"What do you mean by 'see to personally' onna?" A familiar voice demanded from the doorway.

"I am your personal servant for say here, Hiei-sama, as well as Yoko-san and Yusuke-san's." She shot Hiei a dark look before continuing. "And my name is Aurora, not 'onna.' You'll do well to remember that."

"Well, I do believe she's a little pissed at you Hiei. What do you think?" Yusuke, being the smartass that he is, asked.

"Silence, tentai." Hiei snapped as an answer.

"Holy fuck!" Yusuke jumped as his pocket vibrated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communication mirror. "What now?"

"Hello there, Yusuke! How's the youkai hunt going?" Boton's usual cheery voice flowed out of the communicator.

"Not good… And will you quiet the Hell down! I don't need someone else to hear this!" Yusuke hissed in a whisper.

"Oops… gomen Yusuke!" Boton said in a much quieter voice then before.

"Ya, ya… You callin' just to check in or is there somethin' you need to tell me?"

A look of realization came over Boton's face as she smiled. "Oh hai! Koenma asked me to inform you that his father, Enma-sama, will be gone for the next week. You have until then to catch Sakura."

"Damn! Tell Koenma I'll catch her when I catch her!" He shut the communicator and shoved it in his pocket. He began to mutter. "Stupid orders, stupid toddler…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yayness, I'm done with this chapter! I know some people have been looking forward to this… Maybe more then I know of. Hey! If you're gonna read it, you might as well review. I promise, you're computer will not bite you for it! . (I'm strange, yes I know.)


End file.
